Spring Break
by TheFlamesAreGettingHigher
Summary: When the New Directions take over the Anderson Family Beach House, anything can happen during spring break.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine walked down the hallway toward the choir room. His bag began beeping, so he stopped to pull out his phone. "Junk mail," he muttered. Blaine deleted the email, but he then noticed a new snap from Snapchat. It was Tina and Sam doing the duckface. Blaine couldn't help admiring how large Sam's lips were. At the bottom was the caption: "Where are you?"Blaine chuckled and aimed his camera for his response. He was shocked to find his bowtie askew. At that point he realized why they sent their snap: he was already ten minutes late for glee practice. Blaine ran down the rest of the hallway and entered the choir room. Mr. Schuester gestured for him to enter as he continued his lesson. Blaine sat in the front row next to Tina.

"Way to be late," Tina whispered.

"I had something really important to take care of," Blaine responded.

"And now," said Mr. Shue, "Blaine might have a very special announcement for all of us?"

"Yes!" Blaine responded. He stood before his classmates. "We all know next week is a very important week. After all, it is... Drum roll please."

Everyone beat their hands against their laps in a build-up of suspense.

"Spring break!"

A round of "Whoo's" ran through everyone.

"So," Blaine continued, "I talked to my grandparents, and they've agreed to let me and my friends spend the week at the Anderson family beach house!"

A much larger round of "Whoo's" spread through everyone. A few stood. Kitty even embraced Marley.

"So who's in for a week of beach fun?"

"Wait," said Ryder. "I have to work, and there's no way I'm getting out of it."

"Yeah," said Tina, "My whole family is going down to Brazil for the week, and I'm never going to be able to talk my way into a trip with friends."

"Well, whoever can come can come," Blaine said, shrugging his shoulders.

"This is great, man. It's going be awesome." Sam had a huge grin on his face.

"I'll put up a sign-up sheet, and whoever is free can put his name down to choreograph rides and such," offered Mr. Shue.

"That's great, thank you." Blaine was relieved everyone thought is was a good idea. "And I hope most of you can make it."

The bell rang.

* * *

(One class later)

Blaine was walking out toward his car as it was the end of his school day when he spotted Sam at his locker. As he approached Sam, Sam shut his locker and turned to see Blaine walking in his direction. Sam had just sat his bag down next to him when Blaine's eyes widened. Sam felt a cold rush down his back and through his whole backside. The football players had poured at least four slushies on him. Blaine rushed over to Sam as the guys walked away.

"Are you alright?"

"Well," replied Sam, "I'm really cold. Like really cold."

"Yeah," said Blaine, "They basically got every part of behind you except your arms."

"Do you have any spare clothes?" asked Sam. "I really don't want to go home like this. It's gonna be really uncomfortable."

"Yeah, I have some in my locker. Let's get you cleaned up."

Sam picked up his bag, spared from the ice and syrup, and they began walking to the locker room.

"What do you think of spring break?" inquired Blaine.

"I can't wait!" replied Sam, pumped.

"Are you coming to the beach house?"

"Absolutely! My parents can't afford to take us on vacation otherwise. This is almost a kind of spring miracle. Do miracles happen in the spring?"

"I guess so," said Blain. "Do you want to ride down together?"

"Dude," Sam said as he opened the door to the locker room, "That would be all the more awesome."

"Great," replied Blaine as he stepped into the doorway. "I'll see what clothes I have as you go rinse off."

"Sounds great, pal."

Blaine looked through his gym locker as Sam was in the shower area. He found a few shirts which were barely used and a pair of athletic shorts which would probably fit Sam.

"Dude!" yelled Sam from the showers, which had then started.

"Yeah?" Blaine shouted back.

"Do you have any shampoo? This is not gonna be easy to get out of my hair!"

"I think so!" Blaine searched and found shampoo in his locker. "Yeah, I have it!"

"Can you bring it to me?"

_Don't worry, _though Blaine, _You can do this._

Blaine walked into the shower area to see Sam fully immersed in the water yet smiling at him. Blaine forced himself not to look down, but he knew Sam didn't have any clothes on him.

_You can do this._

Blaine crossed the shower room floor, not taking his eyes off Sam's face. Blaine's right hand stretched forward to give Sam the shampoo, and he took it.

"Thanks," said Sam."Did you find any clothes?"

Sam asked this as he turned his head and torso to his right to set the shampoo on a shelf beside him. Blaine looked quickly.

"Yeah, I found a shirt and some athletic shorts."

"Cool," Sam said as he turned back to look at Blaine. "Thanks a lot!"

"No problem," Blaine responded as he turned. Blaine began walking back to the lockers when Sam began again.

"Wait!"

Blaine stopped and turned, keeping his eyes up the whole time.

"You said athletic shorts? Do you have any underwear?"

Blaine was confused. "Underwear?"

"Yeah," Sam responded, "I'm not really a fan of having that feeling when your balls are all loose in public."

At this point, Sam grabbed his balls, which Blaine yearned to see.

But Blaine just sighed. "I can look."

"Thanks, man. You're the best."

Blaine went back to the lockers and mouthed the words "Oh my God" to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine went back to the lockers and mouthed the words "Oh my God" to himself. He sat on the bench by the lockers and put his head in his hands on his lap.

_Why did I have to look?_

He couldn't answer the question, so Blaine decided to continue his hunt for Sam's clothes. Just then, his phone beeped. It was a text from Brittani asking about how much her bikini had to hide for the beach they were going to. Blaine sat again.

_Sam's going to be with her the whole trip, isn't he?_

Blaine realized what he needed to do to keep his mind sane on this trip.

"How's the shampoo?" He shouted into the showers.

"It's doing its job!" Sam shouted back.

Blaine creeped up to the shower area and looked to see Sam with shampoo all over his hair and the rest of his body bear. He took his phone up and snapped a few quick shots. Then he hid the phone and in plain sight asked, "Are you sure you need underwear? I'm not finding anything."

Sam rinsed his eyes of the shampoo and looked up at Blaine. Blaine's eyes locked on Sam's.

"My underwear just has syrup all in it, and I can't wear it again. Can you please take another look?"

"Sure," sighed Blaine.

"Great!" Sam turned to put more shampoo in his hair.

Blaine caught a few more shots and turned to look again. He immediately stashed his phone in his bag. No matter how many times he looked in his and Sam's lockers, he could not find any underwear or other shorts, so he sat on the bench again and put his head in his hands on his lap.

Blaine heard the water switch off from the shower, but he couldn't think of anything but what he'd just done to his best friend. That's when Sam said, "Nothing?"

Blaine was shocked because the sound came from directly in front of him. His head shot out of his hands to look directly at Sam's naked hips. He lingered for half a second. Then his eyes shot up to Sam's. "I don't think we have any here."

"Oh," sighed Sam. He took a towel in his left hand and wrapped it around the lower half of his body. "And there were no more pants?"

"Not that I could find."

"Do you think you could loan me yours?"

Blaine was shocked. "What?"

"Your underwear, I mean. Not your pants."

"Why not my pants?"

"I figured you wouldn't want to wear athletic shorts and a sweater vest."

Blaine looked at his outfit. Athletic shorts would ruin his vest, and he wasn't about to let that happen.

"You would really rather wear my underwear that I've been wearing all day than wear none at all?"

"Well," said Sam, "It's just that when I walk like that..."

He trailed off.

"What?"

Sam was hesitant.

"What is it?" Blaine questioned. "Dude, you're asking to borrow my underwear. I think we're close enough for you to tell me."

"You're right," admitted Sam. "It just that when I walk with athletic shorts and no underwear it's kind of... I don't know... rough? Yeah, it's kind of rough on my guy, you know?"

Blaine stopped. Sam looked like he had real trouble admitting that to him.

He sighed. "I'll give you my underwear."

Sam's eyes brightened up. "Really?"

"Yeah"

Blaine stood. "I hope you're prepared. My underwear is pretty gay."

Sam laughed. "That's okay with me, pal." Sam punched Blaine softly on the arm.

"Alright," said Blaine as he stood, "give me a second."

"A second for what?" asked Sam.

Blaine gestured to his pants, and Sam understood.

"Why?" asked Sam. "You've seen me naked. You're even giving me your underwear!"

Blaine sighed again. "Okay."

Blaine dropped his pants to reveal to Sam his pink boxer-briefs.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine dropped his pants to reveal to Sam his pink boxer-briefs.

"Wow," said Sam, "those really are gay."

"I told you!" said Blaine.

Sam laughed. "Alright, drop them!"

Blaine hooked the waistband and tugged his underwear down.

"Nice cock," said Sam.

Blaine blushed, but Sam interrupted before he could speak.

"How do you get your hair so well groomed?"

Blaine blushed even harder.

"It's just this process I have."

"You should show me some time at the beach."

Blaine and Sam locked eyes.

"After all," said Sam, "Who knows what kind of trouble we'll be getting into."

* * *

Blaine sat in the choir room, looking over the list of people Mr. Schuester had given him and trying to match up people to rides. It appeared that he would be going the earliest, that night, to prepare the house for everyone. Blaine only knew of Sam and Jake as people who could ride down that early, so he put them in his car. Kitty and Marley would be going with Brittany on Monday, after traffic had died down. Blaine sighed at the thought of all the people who couldn't make it.

"Only six people?" he asked himself, "Really?"

Blaine was packing up his things to go home when his phone rang.

"Hello?" answered Blaine.

"Blaine," his mother said from the other end, "I almost forgot about something."

"What is it, Mom?"

"When you said you were bringing friends to the beach house, that did include an adult, right? I can't have a bunch of high school kids there alone, and I know you don't want me or your father there the whole time."

Blaine grimaced. There was no adult coming.

"Can I get back to you on that?"

"Well..."

"Thanks, Mom. I love you! Bye!"

Blaine hurriedly ended the call and ran into Mr. Shue's office. There at his computer Blaine saw Finn.

"Finn!" exclaimed Blaine.

"Hey, guy, what's going on?"

"Listen," said Blaine quickly, as if Finn would plan something else to do while talking to him, "What are you doing for spring break?"

Finn replied, "I was just going to work around the garage. Burt has some things he needs me to do. Did you have something else in mind?"

"Actually, the glee club is going on spring break to my family's beach house, and my mom just called asking if we had an adult coming with us and..."

"I see," said Finn, "You want me to come to the beach with you guys so you have an adult who won't really be an adult."

"Well," said Blaine, _I really just want an adult period, but that would be nice too._

"That sounds great!"

"Really," asked Blaine.

"Yeah, I haven't had a vacation in a while. I do need to get stuff done for Burt though. I may only be down there by Tuesday or Wednesday."

"That's okay! My mom will not know the difference as long as someone is there!"

"But I know I'm doing you guys a pretty big favor to look the other way when you get into trouble."

Finn gave Blaine a look, and Blaine understood Finn wanted something.

"How about I owe you one?" offered Blaine.

"What exactly is this 'one?'"

"I owe you one favor to do anything you want on spring break, within reason."

"Within reason?"

"Within spring break reason!" said Blaine.

"That's what I like to hear. I'll see you on the beach."

Blaine left the office to head toward his car. On the way, he called his mother to give her the good news.


End file.
